


盲狙高考·全国Ⅲ卷

by DegeNeraTe007



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M, 贺红 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 19:45:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17168207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DegeNeraTe007/pseuds/DegeNeraTe007





	盲狙高考·全国Ⅲ卷

“你都说我是好学生了，我怎么会怕。”贺天微不可察地叹了口气，伸手将红毛绷得硬梆梆的身体揽在怀里。欲望似乎来得既凶猛又毫无道理，但贺天知道，他迫切需要做些什么抚平红毛焦虑到不安的心情。  
  不只是他，红毛也急切渴望在这个特殊的场合特殊的时刻来充分证明贺天的存在，不管怎么做都好。所以当贺天提议的时候，他毫不犹豫地顺从了。

  “我们是不是没在这里干过？”贺天捧着红毛的脸颊，细密的轻吻从眼角滑落到唇间，这真是他俩搞对象以来贺天最温柔的一次了。  
  “说的好像我们真干过一样。”红毛始终对他们没在高考前做到最后一步感到不甘，他翻身把贺天压在讲桌上，掌握了主动，用舌头挑开贺天齿列，凶狠地进攻着。红毛心里有太多的愤懑和不舍，但他什么都不能说。

  夏风吹着梧桐树哗哗作响，热浪像密不透风的海洋球将两人包裹在其中，除了对方的唇舌，他们再也招架不了其他。红毛感觉心脏被一双大手狠狠揉捏着，酸涩到他差点忍不住落下泪来，他们现在能这样亲密无间地拥着彼此，可三个月后呢。除了分道扬镳的结局，他们还有什么路可走。  
  分开的瞬间，红毛重重呼吸了两下，像是刻意掩藏着什么，立刻半蹲下来把脸埋在了贺天的胯间，献祭一般轻轻磨蹭着，直到那里越来越硬。

  “我爸二十年前高考作弊被抓，后来坑蒙拐骗偷什么都干，现在还关着。”红毛搂着贺天的后腰，脸还埋在裤裆里，声音听起来含混不清，没头没脑地说着让人尴尬的话。  
  事实上贺天听过这件事无数次了，详细的模糊的各种版本都有，他太清楚红毛此时是怀着什么样的心情提起这个。贺天从心底生出一丝无力感，他对阻止红毛产生各种自卑恐惧不安的心理毫无办法，只能再一次用足够大的声音重复道：“你不是他！”

红毛顿了顿，断断续续地发出闷笑，他仰起脸来，露出了嚣张的招牌笑容，根本不似贺天想象中的颓靡，他扬起眉，“我当然不是他……因为我有你啊。”还未说完，红毛两手并用地把贺天那话儿从松垮的运动裤里解放出来，然后死死盯着那里不动弹了。  
   没等贺天反应过来自己似乎是被调戏了，就看到红毛的表情变得非常一言难尽，贺天也低头瞅了瞅，没问题啊，还是很干净漂亮，正笔直地朝红毛敬礼。

“贺鸡巴天，你这玩意儿绝对不是一个高考生该有的大小。”红毛将那大家伙握在手里，沉甸甸的一团，他松松地撸了几下，弯下膝盖小声嘟囔道：“不过我喜欢。”  
“……二货。”等贺天意识到红毛要做什么的时候，已经来不及了。虽然他们看过的毛片中有太多这样的桥段，可两个同样骄傲的半大小子，让谁心甘情愿低头做这档子事都不容易。贺天真没想到，红毛愿意给他做。

红毛也说不清这一瞬间他在想什么，只是心里有个声音告诉他，要给贺天最好的。贺天今生最好的时光跟他在一起，红毛不想贺天回忆这段过往时觉得后悔。可是把那东西含在嘴里真不好受，红毛也没干过这活儿，根本吞不进去，只能尽力去吸，勉强舔弄几下，多亏还有手能帮衬着。  
“唔……你是不是背着我跟谁练习了？这么会舔。”贺天伸手扶着红毛的后脑，忍住在他嘴里乱撞的冲动。那玩意儿硬极了，头部被湿热的喉咙口嘬着，贺天从没有受过这样的对待，现在哪怕是红毛咬他两口，估计他都觉得好。

红毛把那东西吐出来，翻了个白眼，“跟谁练？黄瓜吗？”自己裤裆里的鸟也早就挣扎着要飞了，红毛不自然地动了动，继续给贺天舔。  
“你也硬了吧，我帮你。”贺天作势要拉起红毛，被残忍拒绝了。  
“别管我。”红毛舔了舔龟头，努力回忆着小电影里都是怎么演的，唇舌并用着让贺天舒服，有几次深喉都到了要反胃的地步。

说是别管，怎么会真的不管，贺天把鞋一蹬，抬起腿勾着脚磨蹭红毛胯下，那鼓鼓囊囊的一团垫在他脚底下，有些说不出的淫靡感。贺天不确定这样的情况下，他能做些什么，只好注意着轻重，凭意识胡乱踩着。  
那地方被厚实的脚掌照顾着，红毛登时就有点招架不住，轻飘飘地瞪了贺天一眼，默许了他的动作。红毛眼尾泛着红，呼吸沉重得不行，抓着贺天的鸡巴稳定重心，也不知道这会儿是谁在撩拨谁了。

虽然不用担心会有人来，这种特殊的场合下，那股隐秘的兴奋和紧张还是挥之不去，肾上腺素飙到峰值，贺天并没有支撑多久，性器就一跳一跳地准备射了。  
为了不弄脏神圣的讲台，红毛决定用嘴接着，他用力嘬了下不断开合的铃口，霎时间男人精液的腥味充斥了口鼻，他立马改变了吃进去的想法，他要给贺天留一半儿。  
谁知道贺天射精的档口，也不知是不是故意的，脚趾重重碾了一下红毛的腿间。红毛没有预料地咽了大半精液下去，默默愣着感受了一会儿，才拨开贺天的腿，哆哆嗦嗦地站了起来。

贺天把鞋蹬上，抱着红毛，罕见地不知道该说什么来缓解现在的气氛。  
红毛也不晓得摆出什么表情，只好揽着贺天的脑袋，把那口精渡过去。“唔……贺天，你要考好。”红毛把贺天老二上残留的口水抹掉，再规规矩矩地放回去，他直勾勾地望着贺天，神色郑重，甚至是命令般的说道：“你给老子有多好考多好。”  
贺天没答话，他不想回应这种明显会起摩擦的话题，他把手探向红毛裤裆，“我给你弄出来。”

红毛说完那句话，好像终于完成了任务，泄了气靠在贺天身上，躲开他的手，懒散道：“别费事，我射过了。”  
“……”贺天惊愕地盯着红毛那里看，果然发现外裤的布料有濡湿的痕迹，他张了张嘴，到底还是没说话，怕惊扰到红毛作为男性的自尊。  
本该是值得羞耻的事，红毛却浑不在意，他懒懒地撩起眼皮，抬手扯了扯贺天的脸，“怎么，现在还怀疑你对我的吸引力吗？”

贺天顿时僵住了，像是内心最隐蔽的小心思被人戳破，他所有那些乱七八糟上不了台面的思绪，红毛说不定看得清清楚楚。贺天抱紧了红毛，脑袋搁在他肩窝，再一次庆幸就算当初自己还迷茫着，都没有放开红毛的手。  
红毛没让旖旎的气氛停留太久，他猛地推开贺天站定，一脸完蛋了的表情，“我操，明天高考呢，你这就泄精了，有没有影响啊？！”  
“……”贺天哭笑不得，伸手给红毛弹了个脑瓜崩，“你把我当什么了，知识都存在鸡巴里，射了就没了？”

“不对，你还吃精了，会不会拉肚子？！”红毛才不管贺天说什么，他简直着急死了，看着贺天老神在在的模样就想咬他几口。  
“你担心的事情都不会发生。”贺天上前把扑腾着的红毛搂在怀里，搂得紧紧的，他在红毛耳边小声强调着，悦耳的男中音像催眠似的，“莫莫，你听好了，我在呢，所有你担心的，害怕的，都不会发生。”

“真的？你知道我害怕什么？”贺天，就算你知道，等到那一天来的时候，你没有办法的。红毛伸手回抱住贺天，眼睫毛刷刷颤动着，徒劳地抵御着从眼眶泛起的酸楚。  
“真的。还有，你这么跳脚，让我很想操你一顿。”  
“考完给你操。”红毛把那些阴暗的情绪收好，他不能再影响贺天的心情。红毛暗自活动了一下腿脚，挫败地捏着贺天的耳朵哼道：“我腿麻了，你背我回去。”

“好的老大，我不背你，你那裤裆也见不了人啊。”贺天笑着转过身蹲下，等红毛窜上来，才慢慢迈着步子，走出了教室。  
“不行，回家还是得炖点东西给你补补。”红毛扯着贺天的头发道。  
“真不用，你别再给我补出事儿来。”

“那也得吃好点，你可是要当状元的人。……算了，还是清淡点吧，我给你做，保证没问题。”  
“…………”  
贺天意料之中地没吭声，红毛也沉默了很久，最后低着声音说了一句话，好像是在告诫自己，又像是在祈求贺天。  
“贺天，别管我，好好考。”  
“……嗯。”

尽管夏天的夜黑得晚，道路两旁的路灯还是尽职尽责地亮了起来，他们朝远处走去，灯光下的影子渐渐拉长成一线。  
不论未来是怎样的，现在他们在一起，就是最好的。

END.


End file.
